Packaged microelectronics assemblies, such as memory chips and microprocessor chips, typically include a microelectronic die mounted to a substrate and encased in a plastic protective covering. The die includes functional features, such as memory cells, processor circuits and interconnecting circuitry. The die also typically includes bond pads electrically coupled to the functional features. The bond pads are electrically connected to pins or other types of terminals that extend outside the protective covering for connecting the die to buses, circuits, and/or other microelectronic assemblies.
In one conventional arrangement, the die is mounted to a supporting substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board), and the die bond pads are electrically coupled to corresponding bond pads of the substrate with wire bonds. After encapsulation, the substrate can be electrically connected to external devices. Accordingly, the substrate supports the die and provides an electrical link between the die and the external devices.
Prior to encapsulation, the microelectronic die is typically attached to the substrate with an adhesive. For example, one conventional assembly includes a wafer backside laminate (WBL) that adheres the microelectronic die to the substrate. Other assemblies include an epoxy that adheres the microelectronic die to the substrate. The foregoing adhesion techniques have both advantages and drawbacks. For example, a WBL generally increases the strength of the die, but does not fill in surface features on the substrate. Accordingly, the bond formed between the die and the substrate may fail due to an inadequate adhesive bond. Epoxies tend to flow more than WBLs do and can accordingly fill such features, but epoxies can fail in shear at the junction between the epoxy and the die, and/or at the junction between the epoxy and the substrate. Accordingly, it is desirable to adhere dies to substrates in a more robust manner.